Good Hunting
by TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: Just a place for me to keep my Baron Corbin shots in order. I believe most (if not all) of these will be Corbin/Reader, but hey, never say never! Will include werewolf!Baron. Enjoy everyone. [x-posted to tumblr]
1. Chapter One: Quiet Part One

Baron Corbin was _far_ too tall, too scary. You were timid and small, eternally grateful for the fact that you would never have to share a vehicle or room with The Lone Wolf.

That is until you found yourself in a hotel hallway at one in the morning, Corbin making a beeline for the same door you were standing in front of. "Oh." was all you managed to get out, looking up and up and _up_ at him.

"Room with you? Thank fuck. You won't be up partying until fuck o' clock." he groaned in...relief?

"I'm so sorry. They normally put me with Carmella." you apologized as he slid his keycard and opened the door.

Baron turned towards you, the motion making you flinch. He raised an eyebrow. "You don't need to be sorry, little one. You haven't done anything wrong. Carm asked me to swap for the week. Something about hanging out with her man."

 _Little one?_

"I-I'll be quiet, I promise."

His teeth looked terrifyingly predatory when he smiled at you. "It was a joke. Normally they saddle me with Mojo, and damn near anyone is quieter than the Hype Train. You're fine."

You slept poorly the first night, overly aware of your different roomie. Baron's large frame hung off the second twin bed. He didn't snore, at least. But he mumbled in his sleep. Tossed and turned a fair bit as well. Even with the A/C cranked it was hot in the room and both of you had blankets on the floor at the end of the night.

"Maybe we should leave the windows open instead?" Baron suggested wryly over the continental breakfast sampler that you'd smuggled back to the room. You were so used to you and Carmella eating breakfast half-in/half-out of bed that your sleep-deprived brain hadn't thought twice about grabbing the extra portion.

Though it was a little small for someone Baron's size.

He'd met you at the door upon your return, running a hand through sleep-mussed hair. You never had the chance to study his tattoos before (or the bravery for that matter). The colored ink on his chest and arm was brilliant even in the hallway light, patterns mesmerizing your tired mind. He seemed surprised that you'd brought up breakfast, chuckling when you'd hesitantly explained your lazy ritual with Carmella or "Carm" as he called her.

"You guys just enjoy it in the room eh? Yeah, I can see where Enzo _and_ Carm might be a little much for someone like you in the morning." Corbin teased, spearing one of your blueberries with his fork. "Not to mention Cass, every inch of seven feet. You're what, pushing five two?"

"I'm five even, maybe..." you mumbled into your muffin.

A huge hand carefully cupped your chin and tilted your face up towards Corbin's. "My hearing isn't so good, little one. If you want me to hear something, it's a good idea to look at me while saying it." His grin was less terrifying this time. "Even if it's mean. I don't mind."

"I wouldn't say anything-!" you began to protest but stopped when he started laughing.

Baron Corbin, _laughing_.

"I know you wouldn't, little one. You're not an asshole. Mojo isn't prone to talking quiet, so I'm not used to having to listen too hard y'know?" he explained. "I'll do my best. Just try not to get frustrated by my constant state of 'what?'"

"Of course, I didn't...I wasn't trying to be rude. I'm sorry." You fiddled with the remains of your muffin, surprised when Baron sighed heavily.

"Little one I ain't a dick, I promise. I know I'm a scary, beast-size motherfucker. I mean, there isn't shit I can do about it, but if there's anything I can do to make this week easier for you I'm all ears." Baron said bluntly.

"I was actually worried about...well. W-would you be more comfortable if we pushed the beds together? I know it doesn't make them longer but..." you trailed off at the grateful look on his face.

"I didn't wanna' make you do something you didn't want to do. I am all kinds of onboard with that, little one. My word as a tattooed gentleman that I'll keep my hands to myself."

Oh god, you hadn't even _thought_ about that! _What if something happens? What if..._

You hushed your panicked thoughts with a firm nod, polishing off your muffin while Baron practically _beamed_ with delight.

...

 _This is...kind of exciting_ , you admitted to yourself as you set up the box fan on one side of the bed and turned the A/C to max. You had gone out and splurged on a fan and some extremely soft king-sized sheets after your workout and training for the day, knowing that Baron would appreciate being comfortable far more than you ever could.

You were already showered and in bed by the time he came in, giving him a shy wave when he entered. "I showered at the venue, I promise." Corbin said, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a groan and starting to fight with his boots.

"H-how...um. How did it go?" you asked, your voice growing firmer as you finished your question.

Baron groaned again, rolling his shoulders. "I'm just sore as a bitch. I'll be alright in the morning. Match was a tie, so no closure as well. Sucks." His hand brushed the sheet beside the comforter, and he grabbed a handful of it. "Oh _god_ sweet _tits_ that is fucking heaven." Corbin damn near _growled_ (rubbing his nose against the sheet?). "I'd make a fucking den out of these, little one. In a _heartbeat_. Front desk give you 'em?"

"I um...I went out and b-bought them. Y'know, you fill the gap in the beds with rolled towels then use a king size sheet. Works great." you answered hesitantly. You'd expected him to quietly appreciate the sheets, maybe offer a 'thanks'. Not uh. A _den_ suggestion.

Briefly you wondered if there was more _wolf_ to that whole 'Lone Wolf' thing than he let on.

"You're a goddamn saint. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Corbin ordered, sliding beneath the covers next to you.

The extra fan did it. You slept through the night, lulled by the white noise of the room. True to his word Baron kept his hands to himself and you woke up feeling much, much better. Not to mention braver.

You rolled onto your stomach, shooting a look at the still-slumbering Baron. He was sprawled close to diagonal across the beds, the flat sheet wrapped around him. The den comment came back to you (as well as the noises he'd made) and you flushed, taking the moment to actually _look_ at Corbin. Study him a bit closer.

You decided after several tense seconds that maybe...maybe he wasn't so scary after all. His face was nice when he smiled; his eyes lit up and it just seemed like all his edges softened.

You raised a hand, tracing his chest piece in the air in front of your eyes. Fingers and mind followed all the sharp turns of the cage and curves of the heart.

"It took so long for my guy to do it." Baron's deep voice interrupted your childish daydream and you squeaked, dropping your hand and jerking back. "It was close to seven hours of work. Had to be perfect, y'know little one?" he continued, seeming to not notice your surprise. "Can touch it if you'd like. Some days I forget it's there."

Oh you'd like _very much_.

Your hand reached back out cautiously, touching his collarbone. "Does...did it hurt? When you got it?" you asked, hoping to distract him from how hard your hand was shaking because _yep he's attractive and I'm touching him holy fuck_.

"That's half the fun." Baron grinned sleepily, teasingly snapping his teeth at your hand after he finished speaking. "When you see the ink punching into you...it looks like you're bleeding color. It's a fucking sight to see, little one."

"C-can I...if you get another one can I come along?"

 _Whoa girl! Down!_ you scolded mentally, horrified that the words had come out of your mouth. _I sound like a total creep!_

But no, he was smiling still. He clearly wasn't offended. "Sure thing, little one. Just try not to pass out. I know this shit ain't for everyone."

The burst of laughter that came from him after your flustered statement of _I am **not** squeamish, Baron Corbin!_ was well worth the embarrassment of the morning.

Corbin volunteered to make the breakfast run, apparently liking your routine as he mumbled something about _pack needs food_ before he left, and you were left alone with your thoughts while you picked out your workout clothes and made the bed.

 _It's unfortunate that I enjoy his company so much. He's so different than what I pictured._

You felt a little pang when you realized you only had five more nights with him.

 _Maybe...maybe we'll even..._

You pushed your face into his pillow and hugged it close. _Best not to think about what I'll never have._

…

The nights went too fast. On the fifth morning you woke up, tangled in his arms, and got an almost frantic-sounding apology from the large man as he scrambled from the bed to go work out.

On the last night, you acted.

Baron was fit to be tied when he got back from his match, unshowered and wide awake and _furious_. Your heart sank more and more as he snarled and blustered, until finally in a burst of courage you laced your arms beneath his ribs and just silently held him.

Corbin buried his face in your hair, inhaling deeply and giving you goosebumps. "I promised I wouldn't touch you." he finally said gruffly. "Can't even do _that_ right. And now I'm getting all this grubby ring shit on you. Not fair to you, little one."

You made a snap decision and lifted your head so he could hear you easier. "Shower off and I'll rub your back? You seem l-like you could use it." Inwardly you were incredibly proud of yourself for your bare minimum of stammering.

Both his eyebrows went up and he stared at you for a second. "Uh. Really?" Baron seemed to have been shocked clean out of his anger.

You nodded determinedly. "Yeah! I know I can do it, I did it for Carmella a few times."

"Little one I've got a bit more _surface area_ than Carm will ever have, but fuck if I'm going to turn down a back rub. Give me ten minutes?"

Nine minutes and thirty seconds later Baron laid himself out on the bed, getting comfortable. You figured it would be best for your panic-prone self if you approached this calmly and methodically, like a puzzle to solve. You cracked your knuckles and then quickly climbed up beside him. "Is your lower back too sore for me to straddle? Normally I sit on Carmella's butt, but since you're so tall..." you trailed off when he jerked his head to the side.

"Hop up wherever little one. I doubt your weight is going to be the thing that breaks me."

With that, you planted your knees on either side of his torso and got to work.

 _What did they **do** to him tonight?_ He was tight as a drum across his shoulderblades, groaning when you pressed your thumbs to the base of his neck and began kneading. A few times you had to stop and carefully gather his wet hair out of the way so you could work on his shoulders.

"Little one you're fucking _killing_ me." Corbin moaned out while you worked over his lower back. You blushed at the unbridled pleasure in his voice, glad that you were helping him relax. His fingers clenched into the sheets when you carefully wiggled his boxer briefs down just a smidge to reach that last trouble spot over his pelvis.

"Okay? Not hurting?" you asked quietly, tapping his hand when he didn't answer. The eyes that met yours were lazy and hungry, and Corbin licked his lips after a minute.

"Mmmm _good_." he slurred with a thumbs-up, burying his face in the sheet when you continued with the back of his pelvis. "Uhhhh _god_."

He arched his back underneath you suddenly and you clung to him, giggling. You hadn't felt this brave, this at ease in _months_.

Corbin complained, "Party's over? I was just getting started," throwing you a slow wink over his shoulder when you climbed off.

"Sorry! I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with." you explained, holding up your hands.

He laughed, sounding somewhat bitter as he did, and rolled onto his stomach, proudly displaying the erection straining against his boxer briefs.

Your eyes widened.

"You have no idea how long it's been since anyone could get a reaction out of me. It's been fucking _years_ , little one. Years without a mate, wondering if I'd ever find them." Corbin began quietly. "And then you. You, with your damn _quiet_ self, bringing me food and soft fucking sheets for me to den in. I'm not above waiting, obviously. I just...I hope you at least feel _something_ for me, you know?"

"C-Corbin, I..." your stammer was back in full-force and he raised a hand.

"Sleep on it. I know this is some heavy shit, and I'm pretty sure you liquefied most of my bones with that back rub. My word still stands, obviously. I won't touch you. You're safe here." Baron reassured you, smiling again.

"I-if...I mean, if you want to hold me that's okay. It's only fair." you reasoned aloud, then blushed furiously and ducked your head. "Wouldn't mind y-you touching me at all."

"Fuck _yes_." Baron sighed, carefully tugging you down to spoon with him. Your flush intensified as his cock pressed against your thighs from behind. "Mmm..." he breathed in your ear, hands gently cupping your breasts. "You feel wonderful."

Holding your breath against the noise you wanted to make (because _holy shit he thinks I feel wonderful_ ), you shifted back slightly, molding your body to his and humming softly in contentment.

Baron sucked in a breath, clearly startled, before slipping his hands beneath your bra to fondle your breasts anew. Your nipples peaked quickly and Corbin seemed to take savage delight in seeing how mercilessly he could tug on them.

"Corbin!" you whimpered, wiggling your hips back against him and luxuriating in the pain/pleasure of having your chest played with.

"Yes, little one?" his teeth gently bit the shell of your ear.

"C-could you...I mean, maybe um..."

" _God_ I want to ravage you when you do that." he groaned quietly, making your stomach drop out with all kinds of thoughts.

"Hump me until you get off? Please?" you begged, feeling him stiffen for a second. "I just know you're exhausted and I'm n-not very good with my mouth yet so that's-"

Large hands wrangled your pajama shorts down to your knees, then one of them slipped into your panties while he pressed his cock against your rump. "This alright?" Corbin asked breathlessly, his hand easily covering your mound.

You keened out quietly in shame, burying your face in the sheets as he pressed even closer and slowly, _slowly_ slid his finger over your already-wet slit. He kissed your shoulder, "Shhh, little one. This isn't anything strange at all, okay? Just enjoy the ride."

"M' sorry I'm so s-small." you whimpered, knowing that he must be uncomfortable.

Baron's laugh surprised you. "I like it. Obviously." He bumped his cock against you for emphasis. "But I don't want to do anything that you're not comfortable with. So when you tell me to stop, I'll stop." he promised with another kiss to your shoulder. "How do I get you to cum?"

 _Baron Corbin is in my bed, asking how to get me off. Nobody wake me up!_

"I-I'm j-just...I'm new to this so...I mean..." you fumbled for the words, startled when he sucked in a breath. "I-I've done it a couple times just...not l-like this you know?"

"But this is what they do in some porn you like, right?" his voice was a growl against your shoulder and you froze. "You probably like how huge the guy is and how small the girl is, huh? Figured I would help you act it out, hmm little one?"

"N-no! I m-mean...um, it..." you covered your face with your hands. "I-it's more the position than the size, Corbin. I'm sorry." you admitted, flushing brilliantly when he groaned into your ear.

"Don't make me fuck you right here and now. I'll do it." Baron threatened playfully, hooking your top leg up and humping you in earnest. "Little one watches _porn_. What's your favorites?"

"I c-can't-no! It's so embarrassing!" you gasped, shaking your head.

He chuckled. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. C'mon, what do you like?"

"N-no!"

Corbin rocked his hips up into you silently a few times, the arch of his cock pressed firmly against your ass. You clenched your hands into the soft sheets and whimpered. "Ready to talk?" he breathed with another slow roll of his hips. "There's nothing wrong with watching, little one. Fuck any idiot that tries to make someone feel ashamed for exploring their sexuality. Should I tell you what I like, hmm? That make it easier for you?" he offered, his words like liquid heat in your stomach.

You nodded furiously, making him snort. "Alright I'll tell. As long as you tell me yours afterward."

Corbin nibbled over your ear again, trailing bites down the side of your neck. "I like open-mouthed, sloppy stuff. I like chicks in little skirts and guys in suits." His tone _somehow_ got deeper. "I love it when a woman's voice goes to shit from screaming in delight. That totally fucked-out sound..." he trailed off, humming low in his throat as you timidly moved your hips against him.

Baron squeezed your breasts together, making you gasp. "I also enjoy tit-fucking." You could feel him smile into your shoulderblade as he lazily shifted your breasts back and forth. "Hmm, I like watching smaller women get dominated by larger guys, but I also like it the other way around. Depends on my mood. Y'know, some days you just want to mate and then other days you want to be toyed with." he shrugged. "Alright little one, spill. What do you like to watch?"

You covered your face with your hands again and he carefully rolled you over to face him, grinning as you huffed in embarrassment.

"Remember to speak clearly, little one." Corbin teased, tugging your hands down and kissing your knuckles.

Shakily you trailed your fingers down his chest, loving how hard he inhaled as you dipped below his boxer briefs. "I-I like th-this." His cock pressed hot and heavy against your palm. "I like spooning." You shrugged, sliding your hand down to the base of his cock. "Riding. Don't know if I like doing doggystyle or just watching it, b-but I love watching it."

"With the way I do it, you'd fucking love it for sure." Baron gritted out. "You like the sideways handjob too, huh? Nothing like it. Especially when you can just scoot down or I can move up and then bam, titjob."

You nodded with a blush as he fondled your breasts again, rolling himself against you. "I-I like vocal. T-tell me it feels good, or bad. So I can be good, you know?"

"Nothin' wrong with wanting to improve." Corbin agreed.

"I like guys who are strong. I like the idea of being easy to move during...well, during. U-um, I like the tattoos, they always look cool."

He rolled you back to your stomach, urging you up onto your hands and knees. "Little one, remember all you have to do is say stop and I _will_ stop, okay?" Corbin murmured, hand splayed wide on your stomach. You nodded, nervous and excited and _ready_ for this.

His fingers spread your lower lips, quickly locating your clit. He groaned against the small of your back, pressing a kiss there before sliding a finger up and down your cunt as if to measure you. At this point you were dripping onto the bed and his fingers freely, loving the gentle teasing.

"So _perfect_." Baron's voice was deep enough to rumble through you, and you unconsciously tried to clench your thighs together to relieve the pressure it caused. "Mm, I don't think so little one. Legs open for me." He rubbed his boxer-clad groin against the back of your thigh briefly like he couldn't help himself, and then he carefully pressed his middle and ring finger into you. His index brushed your clit and you shuddered, whimpering. " _Oh_ , who's my sensitive mate?" Baron groaned against your ear, sounding absolutely thrilled. "Who's so good to me, hmm? Who's going to get a reward for being so fucking _good?_ "

You buried your face in the sheet, raising your hips as high as they could go as you shook and pleaded for more. Corbin curled his fingers inside you, tensing his arm and shifting your pelvis even higher. "You going to soak my tattoos, little one?" he asked, unable to keep from chuckling when you nodded furiously against the pillow.

You turned your head to the side so you could see him somewhat, loving how his eyes lit up warm golden-brown when you opened your mouth. "B-Baron-" you panted.

Corbin groaned low at that, running his free hand absently over his cock while he brought you closer and closer to your edge. The motion made you ache even harder, _needwantneedwant_ blending into a siren-like frenzy and all you could say was _please please please_.

"Cum all over my hand and we'll see if you're relaxed enough to take me." Baron coaxed. "C'mon little one. Your alpha wants you to cum."

Your hips bucked down _hard_ against his hand as you started to crest and he quickly pulled his fingers free, tugging your hips backwards into him to luxuriate in the undulations of your body in orgasm. Baron leaned forwards over you, snarling praise in your ear. "So _good_ , can feel you soaking through these fucking boxers little one, I _know_ you can take me if you want me. Do you want me?"

You nodded frantically, propping yourself back up on your arms and rocking back into him. "Yes please, p-please." Remembering how he'd reacted when you said his name, you took it a step further. "Please. A-Alpha."

Corbin latched his teeth down onto your shoulder, not enough to break the skin but enough to make you yelp. "Anytime you say stop, I'll stop. If it doesn't feel good, you need to tell me. Be loud, tap me if I don't answer like you did before, okay?" His hands were shaking as he pulled your panties down off your legs and tossed them to the side. Baron inhaled deeply, going still for a moment. "You smell... _fantastic_."

"I...I do?" you asked curiously, rolling halfway onto your side to give your arms a break.

"Yes." Baron stood up from the bed to tug his boxers down. "You smell like _good_ and _ready_ and _home_." His voice was remarkably steady. Then, he cupped your chin and kissed you slowly. "Perfect."

"Oh." you breathed once the two of you parted. _Wow._

He smiled down at you. "First thing you ever said to me, little one. Hopefully I can get a few more words out of you." A hand swatted your calf lightly and you jumped, straightening back up onto your hands and knees. "Easy. I won't hurt you."

"I know, I j-just..." you trailed off, wiggling your hips. "Please?"

Baron mounted up behind you, teasingly rubbing his cock over your cunt as you shifted back and forth. "You want me? You want your alpha's dick in you?" he growled, pressing the head of it in for a second before pulling back out.

You were ready for him the next time he did it though, quickly shoving back and taking almost all of him in one go. The two of you moaned in tandem, his hands falling to the sheets and fisting in them as you kept moving. "Ride that cock, look at you-!" he gasped, grabbing your hips and tugging you backwards onto him, easily shifting you to gyrate your hips in circles. "You're so good to me."

You arched your back, loving how he could just move your body to suit his needs. Corbin fucked in a way that made you wish you were his all the time. You closed your eyes at that thought, burying your face in one of the pillows to muffle your scream when Baron bottomed out in you.

"Are you alright?" Corbin went dead still until you raised a shaky hand in a thumbs-up, making him laugh breathlessly. "Thank fuck. It's not too much? You're doing so well." he praised, rubbing a hand across your stomach in a soothing gesture.

You whined in your throat, then lifted your head from the pillow so he could actually hear you. "More." you pleaded, slipping a hand down to grab at his fingers curled against your stomach.

Baron rumbled wordlessly for a minute, finally muttering, "yeah?" before settling back into a rhythm. You melted against the bed, having completely abandoned trying to hold yourself up in favor of letting him support your hips with one sure, strong hand on your stomach. "Keep your fingers on mine if you're gonna stuff your face into the pillow, okay little one?" he ordered quickly. "Don't want to hurt you."

You nodded furiously, startled when he kissed your shoulder again. "You're so _tight_. So fucking _good_. M' I good for you, little one? Make you feel good?" Baron panted, "Alpha's going to take care of you."

You sucked in a breath, wanting to be loud for once in your life as his voice and motions brought you to your brink again. " _Yes Baron!_ " you cried, feeling his whole body shudder at your volume.

"Oh _damn_." he groaned, bending over you and snapping his hips up _hard_. That did it for you, your orgasm crashing over you and rendering you to nothing but a contented mess, sagging against the hand supporting your hips helplessly.

You heard a hard _click_ next to your ear as Corbin barely restrained himself from sinking his teeth into your shoulder, his jaw going tense with the urge. "Wanna' put some pups in your belly." he moaned out, sounding remarkably wistful for someone about to cum. His animalistic terms made your heart race. No one had ever spoken to you so frankly before. "I won't, but I want to. Maybe I'd get to keep you then. See you like this more." he managed to continue through his gritted teeth.

Your face heated weakly at his confession and you whimpered, closing your eyes against the unexpected tears that welled up. _He wants me. More than just now, he actually wants me!_ "You have me. As long as you want. You don't have to leave me if you don't want to," you reassured him. That seemed to be the final straw, Baron hastily pulling out. You felt his cum spurt thickly across your lower back a second later and you shivered in delight, stretching your body beneath him. He gave a long, low groan of satisfaction as he finished and collapsed on the bed beside you, kissing you fiercely.

"Let me just go get something to clean you up with. I kinda' made a mess." Corbin mumbled sheepishly once the two of you parted.

You laughed, tugging on a lock of his hair and loving when he leaned in to the motion. "It's okay. I enjoyed every second of it."

His face lit up, and he ducked to nuzzle his nose against your own. "Really?"

"Really." you smiled.

Corbin actually fucking _blushed_ at that, stumbling off the bed to get a washcloth from the bathroom. When he returned you relaxed into the bed and sighed in bliss, letting him carefully rub you down with the warm water.

Once the both of you were under the sheets you turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "You really like that wolf stuff, hmm?"

His embarrassed chuckle and shrug was all the answer you needed and you snuggled into his chest to fall asleep, a smile still on your face.

* * *

 **AN:** Stay tuned for part two, and thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this. You're all wonderful!


	2. Chapter Two: Quiet Part Two

Waking up to a large, strange animal in your bed was not exactly your idea of enjoyable. When you opened your eyes and were met by the sight of black fur you blinked several times.

Hard.

You fought the scream in your throat, slowly inching up onto your hands and knees then bolting off the bed. _Oh god it's_ _ **huge**_ _, how did it even get in here?!_ That scream was still ready and waiting as you realized something else. _Where's Baron?_

A terrified squeak escaped when the thing ( _dog? Wolf? Big_ _ **black**_ _fucking coyote?_ ) lifted its massive head and unleashed a yawn. Sharp teeth were put briefly on display and then it focused on you. Its jaw snapped shut and you flinched, cringing even further back against the wall and closing your eyes.

A snout nudged your cheek, the beast snuffling over your face and hair as your whole body shook with fear. A low _huff_ of breath made you whimper, and then a huge tongue abruptly lapped at the tears on your face.

It tickled a little bit and a panicky giggle escaped you. The wolf (you were pretty sure it was a wolf, despite being _much_ larger than the wolves you'd seen in the past) whined and continued to lick you, mussing your hair even further as it moved up your face. "O-okay, I guess you're not gonna' eat me then, huh?" you stuttered, surprised when the fucking thing _nodded_ at you.

It put its ears back, making a weird sound in its throat and placing one overlarge paw carefully on your knee. The eyes of it looked strangely familiar, not like wolf eyes. More brown than yellow and...

 _Oh **no**_.

"B... _Baron?_ " you breathed, flinching when it gave a loud yip and pressed its muzzle against your neck.

You didn't really _mean_ to pass out, it just seemed like the logical thing to do when confronted with that kind of information. When you came back around the wolf was whining and lapping at your face again. You sputtered, sitting up and wiping the slobber off as the wolf ( _Baron?!_ ) stepped back, tail between his legs and ears flattened.

"Well I guess that wasn't a dream," you groaned, "wonderful. And today is a travel day."

Baron( _?!_ ) yipped, ears raising when you got to your feet. He softly tugged on the hem of your shirt (technically _his_ shirt you realized, when had you put that on?), making you walk over to the other side of the bed. A piece of paper was balled up on the floor, and Baron bumped it with his nose before looking up at you and giving a short growl.

It was a note, words messy and scribbled out. You sat down on the edge of the bed.

 _Little one not much time. Didn't think I was this relaxed. Will need help in AM. Take $ from my wallet, get trailer from rental for my bike ( **PLEASE** ) I am so sorry. Bayley/Alexa know, can help. I can explain everything. Should be back to normal tomorrow night please please don't leave me here please please ple..._

The words dissolved into masses of blurred lines there. You took a deep breath, digging your hand into the ruff around Baron's neck. He licked your bare shin, looking up at you with sad eyes. "I have to admit this is one of the _weirder_ mornings-after I've had." you finally said, getting to your feet. "Lucky for _you,_ the rental place mixed up and gave me an SUV instead of the coupe."

…

Alexa was all smiles when Baron bounded to her, the jealousy in your chest quickly snuffed out when she started baby-talking and he _glared_ at her. "Big Bad Wolf, huh?" she said to you by way of greeting, Bayley hanging over her shoulder and giving Baron a toothy grin of her own.

You nodded, watching Bliss's eyes narrow in what you hoped was merely curiosity. "He hasn't had an unplanned turn for quite a while, though."

"Over eight months. What happened, big guy?" Bayley asked sympathetically. Baron snorted, nudging your hand pointedly.

Alexa's face got an almost comical look of surprise while Bayley's eyes widened. "Oh _oh_. Awww, Baron!" Bayley crooned, kneeling to wrap her arms around the wolf. He squirmed, looking every inch the uncomfortable animal. "You big _softy!_ What good news though, I hope everything works out okay!"

"Um...?" you asked eloquently, making Alexa flap a hand at you.

"We expect the details later, naturally. Bayley! C'mon, we have to rent a trailer for the sweet, sweet baby puppy's cycle." she cooed, making Baron's ears go flat against his skull. "Oh don't give me that look, you big bad bullshitter."

The two women were apparently well-versed in what size trailer Baron needed and how to hook it up to your SUV. Mercifully you were no stranger to driving with one attached to your vehicle, having traveled with a few promotions before NXT had found you.

Getting the bike into it was another matter, one that warranted a story told in hysterics by Bliss as you and Bayley fought with the unwieldy thing.

"...so he revs it, right? Super hard, like he's trying to be super cool, and the thing just _lights up_ underneath him and all I see is Baron's arm like-" Alexa stuck out her arm, miming a horrified Corbin. "-like he's going to _stop_ this idiot going from zero to sixty with his _arm_ -" she cackled, earning a growl from Baron. "-and he just _clotheslines_ the guy off his motorcycle! No regard for the bike, which went skidding off over gravel as I recall, and Baron-"

The wolf interrupted her with a loud snarl, and Alexa snapped her mouth shut. "Sheesh, testy thing aren't you?" she grumbled in annoyance, making Baron huff.

"Ya leavin' without even sayin' goodbye to me?!" Carmella hollered from the foyer of the hotel, leopard print suitcase rolling along quickly behind her as she damn near sprinted across the lot to wrap you in a hug. "I ain't seen you damn near all week, chick! How was it? I'm sorry I kinda' dumped that big lug into ya lap-" Corbin snorted. "I assume ya haven't killed each other though if ya loadin' up his prized possession, eh?" Carmella elbowed you in the side. "C'man, spill chick!"

"O-oh, I...um..." you faltered, overly aware of Baron going still at your side as well as Bayley and Alexa's eyes on you. "I uh...I mean we...w-we like some of the s-same things. H-he's n-not as scary as I thought, y'know? J-just tall." Your face reddened as you thought back briefly on how well you and Baron 'got along' last night.

You weren't expecting Carmella to punch you in the shoulder. "That's what I'm talkin' about, girly! Ya gotta' play the field, find ya a nice tall man! Ol' Corbs seems right up ya alley, heart of gold n' shit. But who is _this?_ " she asked, kneeling to offer her hand to Baron. "Ya didn't tell me ya had a dog! What's his name? He's a _big_ motherfucker! Malamute?"

Baron gave her hand a cursory sniff while you panicked, scrambling for a name to cement the alibi Carmella had practically gift-wrapped for you. "W-W-Wolf, his name's Wolf." you finally sputtered, making Alexa snort in an attempt to hold in her giggles while Baron shot you a dirty look. You shrugged down at him helplessly as Carmella fawned over how handsome he was.

After reassuring Carmella that you hadn't felt abandoned at all this week, she trundled off towards Enzo and Cass's car.

"You were scared of Baron?" Bayley's voice was soft, her hand gently patting Baron's ruff.

Your brow furrowed, and you crossed your arms. "Yes. He's kind of _huge_ , y'know. But we talked about it and-"

"He didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do, right?" Alexa interrupted, garnering her another angry growl from Corbin. "I have to _ask_ , don't get pissy with me!" she shot at the wolf, who still looked irritated.

"Of course not!" you replied, flushing. "He was a p-perfect gentleman."

"Good then. That's all I need to know." Alexa said airily, twining her fingers into Bayley's and hauling her upright. "C'mon Hugger, we've got to pack still." she reminded Bayley, making the brunette yelp.

"Oh no, I totally forgot! Uh, good luck you guys!"

…

Baron was insistent on you wearing one of his shirts, even going through the trouble of carefully unzipping his rolling backpack with his teeth and tugging it out. It was huge on you, black with white markings, and so faded all you could make out was the vaguest impression of what might be a horned creature.

You humored him, watching the way his ears pricked up when you emerged from the bathroom clad in the soft shirt, a pair of leggings and your driving shoes. He opened his jaws in a strange approximation of a smile, making you laugh.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." you said, rumpling his fur.

Driving days weren't terrible, but they weren't great either. You were thankful that you would at least get a good night's sleep before having to deal with the next day's matches. Baron mostly spent the hours sleeping, sprawled across the backseat. Occasionally a nose would poke at your hand, the oversized wolf begging to be petted.

Fuel in the SUV ran low as the sun began to sink, and you pulled into a gas station to refill. "You coming?" you asked Baron, who shook his head and settled back down into the cushions. "Lucky thing." you grumbled, closing the door to the car and walking inside to grab a snack and pay for your gas.

You were inside for a few minutes, trying to decide between Cool Ranch Doritos or Bugles before ultimately getting a small bag of each. As you were running your card through the chip reader though, you were startled by a furious, drawn-out howl.

And _damn_ , was it loud! The cashier jumped and a few things on the counter fell over. You whirled, heart in your throat when you saw two strange men next to the SUV. You didn't have time to be scared, blind outrage setting in as you watched them taunt a incensed Baron through the window you'd left quarter-open.

" _Hey!_ " you yelled, storming to the vehicle and yanking one of them away from it. The man looked down at you in annoyance, making you quail for a second before your eyes narrowed. _What would Baron say?_

"What the fuck do you think you're _doing_ , piss for brains?" you asked angrily. "Don't you know a wild fucking animal when you see one?"

"Jesus Christ bitch, we were just having some fun with your dog. No need to get your panties in a bunch." the other man grumbled, Baron's teeth _clack_ ing against the glass as he snarled loudly.

"He's a _wolf_ , you fucking cretin. Something that _you_ two shouldn't be messing with!" you hissed, releasing the first man. "Now unless you want me to set a six foot eight, two hundred something pound alpha on your asses, I suggest you get the _fuck_ away from my car."

"Six foot eight? Lady you've got a fuckin' overgrown _mutt_ in there. You're real uppity for someone your size." the first man said threateningly, clenching his fists.

Corbin's claws scraped the window over and over, barely audible due to his infuriated howling. You were starting to draw a crowd, the two men growing anxious as they realized that not only did they have an audience to any further threats, you weren't backing down. You hid your shaking hands by balling them up into fists, the motion seeming to calm Baron somewhat. He was still just as loud but at least he wasn't flailing anymore.

"Get. Away. From my. _Alpha_." you snarled, and Baron actually went silent inside the vehicle. Almost eerily silent. You had no idea where this courage was coming from, but you prayed it stuck around. "You two are fucking _idiots_ for tormenting a wild animal; you're fucking lucky I don't call the cops on your asses."

"Alright alright, we're going." the second man grunted, getting within arm's reach of you and chucking you roughly under the chin. He laughed when you flinched, Corbin howling at the noise and snapping his jaws through the tiny opening between the window and door frame.

The two rude men set off down the road and you collapsed against the side of the SUV, running a trembling hand through your hair and sniffling. All the strength seemed to ebb out of you, leaving you small and scared and even more exhausted than you were before. You sucked in a breath, trying to ground yourself. Baron whined at you, sounding worried.

"Miss, I'm sorry, you dropped your chips when you uh..." the cashier had apparently followed you out with your two little bags of snacks, and you gave a watery giggle.

"S-sorry about that. Th-thank you." you pointed back at the car behind you. "Sorry about h-him, too, he g-gets snappy real quick." You straightened up, wiping your eyes. "B-but he's still my alpha."

"He's a beautiful animal." the cashier replied quietly, like she was afraid of scaring you. "I um. Have a safe trip, okay?"

"Thanks. Just a l-little ways more to g-go. Hope y-your shift goes smooth." you said, waving and then going to actually put in the gas that you'd paid for.

Baron was a mess when you got back into the car, lunging to nuzzle you over the center console with a sad whimper. You dug your fingers into his fur and just sat for a minute, inhaling his scent and trying to keep from bursting into tears. "I know you would have ripped them apart for me." you began, scratching behind one of his ears. "I don't want that. You can be alpha, that's fine. But I can help protect you too, y'know? If you still want to keep me around after this. I m-mean, you seemed to want to keep me last night but..." you trailed off, biting your lip as Baron gave a quiet growl. "Let's just get to the hotel, huh? After all this driving I could use a g-good night's sleep."

…

 _He knew what the beginning stages of turning felt like. He'd done this a thousand times before. But he'd never had someone else in the bed with him. Baron stretched, getting up from the bed and digging in the end table for pen and paper. He had to let you know what was going to happen. Hopefully you wouldn't leave him behind._

 _Baron was never all that good at writing, and his penmanship worsened as the turn grew closer. He finally crumpled up the note with a sigh, reaching for a new piece of paper._

 _The turn hit him suddenly, dropping him to the floor. Baron grunted, startled. Up on the bed, you sighed and snuggled into the pillow. Somewhere along the way you'd wiggled on the shirt Corbin had been wearing. The scent combination was remarkably soothing to the man, and even more so to the wolf._

 _You smelled like **gentle** and **Baron** and **happy**._

 _Baron retained most of his intelligence when he turned, and he'd carefully snuck back up onto the bed to cuddle close with you._

 _You were scared when you woke up. Who wouldn't be? He knew what he looked like now. A large, strange animal, inserted into a situation that might already be strange for you. He hoped you had enjoyed yourself as much as it had seemed you did, and that you weren't just telling him what he wanted to hear when you said he could keep you as long as he wanted._

 _Besides the fainting you had taken the news very well. He would have to thank Bayley and Alexa for their help once he was back in his skin, that much was certain. They truly were invaluable friends, kind almost to a fault._

 _The two bastards at the gas station had thrown him for a loop though. Baron had been dozing off, a rookie move to be sure. He should have been watching for you instead. When the first man had rapped on the window it had startled him enough to snap his teeth at the fingers instead of investigating the noise calmly._

 _It had only gotten worse from there when the two men started jeering at him through the window. He felt almost embarrassed at the lack of restraint he'd showed, ears forward and fur bristling as he howled and snarled loudly at the intruders. And then..._

 _And then you'd come whipping out of the convenience store, body language and smell screaming **mate** and **strong** and **warning**. Baron hadn't known how strong you were until you easily tore the more aggressive male away from the vehicle and began upbraiding him. A triumphant surge had briefly muted Baron when you called him ' **your alpha** ', his heart swelling in his chest while his tail wagged once. _

_But when the other man put his hand on you it made him see red. He touched your chin, your throat. Your vulnerable spots. And he wasn't exactly gentle. Baron damn near lacerated his muzzle when he lunged to shove it through the window space. The man was begging for a beating and Baron, whether wolf or human, hated to keep people waiting._

 _You were distraught afterward and Baron tried his hardest to make it known that he was apologizing, staying in the passenger's seat and occasionally licking your leg in what he hoped was a comforting manner. You weren't some pup to be taken care of, that much was obvious in your anger at the two men and your quiet offer of protection to someone who normally towered over yourself._

 _But you also weren't very confrontational, despite your surprising show of alpha tendencies. The effort had clearly exhausted you and Baron was relieved when checking into the hotel went smoothly and you were able to shower and lay down in a safe, calm environment._

…

Kisses trailing down the back of your neck roused you from sleep, and you yawned, a large hand petting your hair. "Miss me, little one?" Baron whispered, the smile evident in his voice.

"Baron!" You hastily rolled over up onto your knees and wrapped him in a fierce hug, a few errant tears slipping out. He cleared his throat. "N-no, shut up for a couple more seconds, okay?" you mumbled into his chest.

Baron chuckled at that, surrendering and relaxing against you. "I missed holding you." he said quietly. "I know that I've only done it a few times, but I should have already done it more."

" _I'll_ be the judge of that, y-you big _jerk_." you huffed as you released him and sat back a little. You folded your arms across your chest. "Alright. Spill it. What the hell was that?"

Corbin looked discomfited by the way you shut yourself off, but you held your ground. You were already way too attached to him _without_ knowing what on earth to expect, and you'd be damned if you weren't getting the biggest, best explanation imaginable out of the man.

He began fidgeting with his hands in his lap, the words coming slowly. "I was a weird, scrawny kid, little one. Doctors couldn't figure me out, parents, teachers, all that stuff. I spent a lot of time in my own head." Baron cleared his throat again and you got a sinking feeling in your stomach. "Puberty found me late, but when it did I...I mean it was pretty obvious. It hit me like a sack of bricks. A lot of folks were worried for me, thought I was takin' growth hormones or 'roids or whatever the fuck." His laugh was humorless. "I'll admit, bulking up the way I did was an unexpected gift, and I definitely abused it for...for a while."

Baron ran a hand through his hair, breaking the daze his deep voice had lulled you into. When he spoke again it was in an even quieter tone. "Football was a way that I could be big and strong and have people love me for it. But I uh..." he swallowed hard. "I didn't exactly have great impulse control, you could say. I smelled prey a _lot_ back then, without really knowing that it was happening. On my team, on the other team. Blood in the water and I just didn't give a shit, y'know? And my...I think it was the third full moon after my seventeenth birthday I-"

Corbin stopped talking, his eyes looking suspiciously wet as he stared at the floor. You put a hand on his arm and his fingers laced with your own absently. "I damn near killed a guy, little one. He didn't see me turn, I had no idea what had happened when I did. I was just in pain, felt like those _bastard_ growth spurts but a thousand times worse and I was out of my mind with the pain and the fear and he...I mean shit, he was probably way more scared than I was. A 'Hound Of The fucking Baskervilles' coming after you in a dark, confined space. I don't hold it against him, y'know? He pulled a knife and I was snarling, snapping at his face and howling. I was a mess, an absolute fuckin' mess."

You leaned against him and he rested his chin on the top of your head, sighing unhappily. "It took a lot longer than I would have liked to get myself under control. The tattoos were a method of testing pain-triggered turns. Later I found out I liked them regardless. I turn if I get too relaxed sometimes, although it's pretty rare. Mostly because it's pretty rare that I chill out. And I mean...you saw earlier with those guys. The dam breaks."

"I thought you were coming through that car window, holy hell." you commented, and Baron shook his head with a disgusted snort.

"I'm normally better. They woke me up and when he decided to fuck with your chin I...I wasn't very dignified." he admitted.

Your brow furrowed in confusion. "What d-does my chin have to do with it?"

"Your neck, your throat. Your underbelly-uh, stomach. Vulnerable, tender points of your body. Parts that, if you were a wolf, you'd want to display to anyone you were submitting to. A show of trust." Baron explained, running a hand through his hair. "I mean since you're a human it's kind of a moot point, but the wolf part of my brain made me lose my shit. I'm a work in progress, y'know? I'll never deny that."

"Oh." You suddenly felt very warm as you recalled his words from last night, and how gentle he had been despite your vast difference in size.

' _Alpha's going to take care of you_.'

"So that wasn't l-like...some hot thing you do in bed. That's actually what goes through your mind when you uh...when you have sex?" you asked, "the 'alpha' talk and the way that I smelled, that kind of stuff?"

"I don't know if I would classify it as _hot_." Baron mumbled, a flush staining his face. "It's kind of involuntary. I haven't had sex with a lot of people. No one's really caught my interest until you and I can take care of myself a lot easier than going out and trying to find someone to do it for me."

The mental image of Baron biting down on his rucked-up shirt and stroking himself came unbidden to your brain, but you welcomed it anyway. He may have gotten your porn preferences out of you last night but he didn't need to know _everything_.

"...have explained all of this beforehand. I just didn't want to scare you or make you think I was pulling a prank on you." Baron was still talking and you gulped, hoping he hadn't noticed your distraction. "I know this mate stuff is heavy. I don't fully get it myself and there's not a lot of research going on in this particular area of 'shit that does not exist to most people'."

"I _did_ think it was a little strange that you mentioned making a den in the new sheets."

Baron grinned ruefully. "They were soft. Smelled like you. I'm not a subtle guy, okay?"

"I didn't s-say it was a bad thing!" you laughed, swatting his shoulder. "I'm not too scared, honestly. You haven't made me do anything I didn't want to so far."

"Mmm..." Corbin hummed, stretching his arms above his head and leaning back against the headboard. "Is there anything else you wanted to do?"

You raised an eyebrow at him. "Baron you woke _me_ up, remember? I-if anything I'd think _you're_ the one that wants to do something."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I slept most of the day, you drove and dealt with shitheads. Figured I'd make the offer and see."

 _Well crap, when you put it that way._

"Do you have any suggestions?" you asked instead, interested when he closed his eyes and smirked.

"Oh, I've got a _lot_ of those. But we did what I wanted last night. I hope it was good, you seemed to enjoy yourself, and you know I did."

"I have n-no complaints. You were wonderful." Your smile was shy. Baron inclined his head, encouraging you to continue. You fumbled with your fingers in your lap, embarrassed at how forward he expected you to be. "I um..."

"If you need me to take the reins again that's fine, little one. I'd just rather do something that you want to do. You're the one who's going to be stuck with me." Baron explained, looking a little sad as he said it.

"W-what do you mean, 'stuck'? I'm not...Baron I _want_ to be with you, I promise. This isn't a game to me. I don't just want you to f-f-fuck me and then leave. If anything, _you're_ stuck with _me_." you replied as confidently as you could.

A smile spread across Corbin's face and he laughed quietly. "What a strong mate you are. I wish I'd found you sooner. I'm sorry I was huge and terrifying."

"I'm sorry I was such a scaredy-cat." you apologized in turn, blushing when he shook his head.

"I'm sure you needed to be for whatever reason. But you don't have to be anymore, alright? You're an alpha too. Remember that." Baron said firmly, tugging you into a soft kiss to finish the conversation. He took a deep breath when you parted, groaning in the back of his throat. "Ah, that's fuckin' _nice_."

"Y-yeah?" You thought back on what he had said last night. _I like open-mouthed, sloppy stuff_. You pressed against his chest, taking him by surprise when you started kissing his neck. His whole body stiffened, a hand coming up to rest on the small of your back and urge you into him harder.

"You..." Baron breathed when you lapped across his collarbone, dampening the ink there. You traced the cage on his sternum with a finger, loving the way his chest heaved under your hand.

"Do y-you...like me like this?" you asked, hands traveling up to frame the stars on his shoulders. "Is this good?" Corbin nodded furiously, making you laugh and feel a little less nervous about being in charge. "Okay, noted."

You pressed a kiss to the caged heart, surprised when Baron shuddered and arched himself against you. Like he was begging for more. You trailed your mouth down his torso, Corbin laying back in the process to allow you to continue. Once you reached his hips, you carefully dug your teeth in. Corbin clenched his fists at his sides, a breathless, "oh _fuck_." escaping him.

His hipbones were _just_ prominent enough, in your humble opinion, and you tormented him for several minutes by biting and sucking the skin around them until it bruised nicely. Baron finally lifted a hand to rest on your head, choking out, " _please_."

You hummed against his stomach and opened your mouth, hooking a finger over the waistband of his gym shorts and tugging them down to his knees. His cock laid flat on his abdomen, twitching when you sighed, " _Jesus_ , Baron..." and stuck your tongue out to lick it.

Corbin hissed between his teeth, rocking his hips up against you. "You naughty fuckin' thing-" he gasped as you took most of him into your mouth, "you didn't tell me how _good_ you were."

"Not much practice." you pulled off him to reply, smiling at the dazed look on his face. His fingers wound through your hair as you returned to slowly licking him, and you felt yourself getting wetter as he writhed under your ministrations.

"You're so fucking _good_ to me." Baron said huskily, sounding somewhat bewildered. "My strong, beautiful mate." You whimpered around his cock, startled when he reached a hand down and tapped your chin. "This is mine, okay?" he murmured, cupping your chin and urging you up his body to kiss him. "This mouth, this throat, this," he paused, a hand sliding smoothly beneath your tank top to brush your stomach and hips, "is mine. And I am all yours, little one." Baron whispered against your lips, making you nod feverishly.

He kissed you hungrily then, like he couldn't help himself. You panted for breath when he drew back and offered you a rare smile. "I am _all_ yours," Baron rested his forehead against yours, "if you want me."

"Oh I want, I want." you murmured, watching his eyes light up when you straightened and shed your tank top. "I want everything you can give me, Baron. P-please...please alpha."

"God _damn_." he groaned, pulling your hips down to rub your still-clothed groin over his cock. "I'm going to have to get used to that."

"I hope you never do." you admitted, smiling at him as you shifted your hips back and forth. "I hope it's a surprise e-every time."

"I think I could live with that." Baron's fingers caught the waistband of your panties and he slowly pushed them down, you standing on shaky legs to aid the process. He sat up before you could sit again, fingers and tongue curiously exploring your folds. You gasped, grabbing the back of his head and pressing your other hand against the wall for support.

"B-Baron-!"

He groaned, the noise thrumming through your body while he greedily licked your cunt. His facial hair scraped your thighs, tickling and burning all at once.

Your legs felt like they were about to give out, your hand fisting in Baron's hair and barely keeping yourself from just grinding against his face and fingers. "Yes yes _yes_ -" you begged, not entirely aware of the fact that the words were said aloud until Baron backed off with a dazed, hungry expression.

Your slick shone on his face in the dim light, and he made you blush by slowly lapping at his fingers to get every last bit of you. "Take me." Baron pleaded through gritted teeth, resting his forehead against your stomach and breathing hard. "I can't. You taste too good. I'll beg. I'm begging. _Please_." His voice cracked on the last word and a shudder ran through you.

 _I do this to him. Me!_ you thought in awe, cupping his face and kneeling carefully. "I'm in control, okay?" you asked softly, getting a jerky nod in reply. "If you need to stop, tell me."

He offered a breathless laugh at that, the noise dissolving into a drawn-out moan when you lowered yourself onto his waiting cock. His fingers dug into your hips once you were fully seated, a wince crossing your face as he stretched you to your limit. "Little one-" Baron gasped, sounding like he wanted to say more but couldn't string together the words.

"Y-you're mine now." you managed to say, making Baron tilt his head back and close his eyes. He looked almost like he was _basking_ in your possession.

"I've always been yours. Just needed to find you." he sighed softly, pulling your hands up to rest on his chest, one on either side of the cage. "Now please."

You dug your nails into his skin, making him hiss in pain as you began to slide yourself up and down on his cock. One of his hands cupped your ass, urging you faster against him as you switched to rocking your hips into his own. Baron arched his back, baring his throat to you. You took the invitation, startled by the keening noise he unleashed when you bit down. "Too much?" you mumbled against his throat, relieved when he shook his head hastily.

"Good good so _good_ bite me please please _more_ -" he rambled, his hand rising to the back of your neck when you obliged him.

Baron sounded absolutely _shattered_ , his voice raw and shaky as you licked and bit his neck and jaw. "You're so good to me." you crooned in his ear and he rolled his hips up into you. "So good, _alpha_."

"Only for you I'm y-yours I'm _yours-!_ " he moaned helplessly while kissing your neck, wrapping his arms around the small of your back and grinding you tight and hard against his cock.

You swore you saw stars when you came, whole body stiffening and then relaxing through the wonderful spasms. Baron threw his head back, fingers gripping hard enough to bruise as he continued at a faster pace. "N-need..." he panted, jaw going tense as he bit his own lip. "Oh god fucking _dammit_ I want to-!"

"Go ahead." you gasped, surprised when he shook his head.

"No-" Baron's lip started bleeding from the force he bit it with. "-do it right. D-date you. Make you happy. If you still want me th-"

You kissed him gently, mindful of the torn skin. Baron groaned loudly into your mouth, abruptly sliding an arm beneath you and hoisting you easily off his cock. He trembled bodily at the separation and a few quick jerks from his free hand later he spilled onto his stomach, giving a low cry as he did.

"Oh _god_ that was too close-way too close." he finally managed to say, chest heaving with exertion. "Y' can't egg me on, little one. I'm liable to fuck up."

You swung your legs out over the edge of the bed, barely able to stand. "Where you going?" Baron asked drowsily.

"Washcloth, you m-made a mess again." you teased, bracing yourself against the wall on your way to the bathroom. Corbin wolf-whistled, making you snort with laughter.

"Like I said, work in progress." he murmured while you cleaned him off, his eyes warm but worried as he tucked you into his side after you were done. "Hope I didn't do any damage."

You shushed him, shaking your head and then resting it on his chest. "It w-was wonderful, Baron."

He grinned cockily down at you, making you roll your eyes. "Ah ah, you can't take it back now. I'm _wonderful_."

"And _insufferable_."

"I can live with that." His fingers stroked your hair, lulling you to sleep. The last thing you saw before drifting off was his eyes sliding shut, a smile still on his face.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you again SO MUCH for reading, and I hope you have a great day, okay? :D


	3. Chapter 3: Day Off

Just a quick note! Most of these will be unrelated to one another, but if it is in parts it will say it in the chapter space. Enjoy!

* * *

"He'll be here any minute, Slugger. Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Bayley asked worriedly as you adjusted the straps on your bathing suit for the hundredth time.

"Yeah. I think I'm good." you mumbled mostly to yourself. This might be the dumbest idea you'd ever had. But when Baron Corbin had mentioned offhandedly to Corey that you looked "really pretty" in a dress you'd worn in a promo, it had piqued your interest. You were the heavy-hitting brawler kind of wrestler, not prone to dresses or skirts. And certainly not prone to...

You grimaced and tugged on the straps of the thing again. From what you could tell it was _entirely_ straps. You thought of your plain black Olympic one piece with a wistful sigh. _This is so silly._

"But its kind of nice, isn't it?" Bayley asked quietly so Asuka and Apollo strolling by couldn't hear. You envied Asuka, so badass and yet so feminine. "Getting to wear the pretty things. Even if they're not your speed, y'know?"

You shot your friend a grateful look. She had a point for sure. As silly and uncomfortable as this suit was you did feel _ridiculously_ pretty. Hopefully (fingers crossed!) it would transfer to your attitude as well and mellow you out a bit. "Bayley you're a lifesaver." you said happily, sharing one of your rare hugs with her.

She beamed when you drew apart, then squealed. "Ah! Enzo's here!" she yelped, bolting to her feet. She and Enzo had been dating for a few months, but to watch them run to each other across the expanse that separated them was always a riot.

Cass and Carmella followed close behind Enzo, shaking their heads when Bayley knocked him over. "Gotcha' that time, 'Zo!" Cass called as Enzo swore and spat out sand while Bayley cheered in victory. "Heya' Slugger, quite the outfit ya got there!" he continued, giving you a thumbs up and a wink.

 _Is that a blush? Am I fucking **blushing**?!_ you panicked mentally as you waved back. Your nerves abated a bit as Carmella whacked Cass on the back of the head then yanked his shoulder down so she could say something in his ear. Another devastatingly badass, feminine woman. _I'm surrounded by good examples. Maybe this won't be so tough._

Enzo plopped into the sand next to you, still grumbling about the giggling girl currently straddling his back. "How's it goin' Slugger?" he grunted, starting the lengthy process of peeling Bayley off him.

"Going pretty good. Bit of an octopus problem I see." you joked. Enzo laughed and surrendered to his girlfriend's embrace, flopping forward.

"Ain't so bad, I s'pose."

Big Cass set up his chair and then plopped into it with a sigh of content. Carmella meticulously laid out her towel and settled in to sit between Cass's legs. "Alright Slugger, spill. What's up with the garb?" she asked curiously.

You opened your mouth to answer, but the roar of a motorcycle interrupted you. You abruptly felt like your tongue was made of lead, choosing to go quiet as Baron Corbin's long legs easily cleared the stone wall dividing the parking lot from the beach, Corey Graves in tow. The taller man stopped dead for a moment, damn near dropping the cooler he carried when he caught sight of you sitting silently between your friends in the strappiest, reddest bikini Bayley had been able to find.

Your face probably matched your suit as Corbin continued to stay put, dark eyes raking over you with an intensity you were unfamiliar with. Corey finally meandered around his friend to wheel his cooler over to your little group. "His has wheels too, but he's a total showoff." he stage-whispered once he was in earshot.

Your nervous giggle seemed to snap Corbin out of his stupor, and he trudged belatedly through the sand after Graves to the group, muttering "there was something in my eye."

"Yeah, a cute chick in a cute swimsuit!" Carmella ribbed, making Enzo snort. Her joke eased your nervousness immensely and you grinned at her.

"You think I'm cute?" you gasped in faux shock, putting a hand over your heart. "Sorry Cass, looks like I've stolen your princess."

Cass groaned, scooping Carmella into a hug. "Nooooo..."

You stood up, offering Baron your spot on the blanket while you took a quick swim before dinner. He sat without a word, looking somewhat silly with his road leathers still on and his cooler firmly in his lap. You stifled your giggle _somehow_.

Bayley leaped to her feet, tugging Enzo along. "Yeah! C'mon 'Zo, let's swim!"

"But I _just_ had Carm do-!"

"Water-resistant gel, 'Zo. Go have fun with ya girl." Carmella waved off Enzo and Bayley, leaning back against Big Cass and luxuriating in the sunlight.

Corey stood and stripped off his shirt, sighing in contentment. "Nothing like a nice swim, right Slugger?" he asked conversationally as he strolled down to the water with you. Bayley had already dove in, taunting Enzo who was slowly inching his way forward and grumbling about how cold it was.

You nodded in agreement, surprised when Graves leaned in a little closer. "Y'know, all I had to do was mention you'd be here and Corbin practically _begged_ to tag along, even though beaches aren't exactly his thing. I got him to bring the bike, too. I'm gonna' say something to Bayley about how scary the ride was and she'll offer to take me and the coolers in her sweet convertible, leaving you to ride home with the big guy."

Wow. Everyone else was apparently _miles_ ahead of you in this game. Corey's face grew serious as you mulled this new turn of events over in your mind. "I just want him happy, okay Slugger? I'm a simple guy." he fidgeted with his ring, tattooed fingers looping over and over. "But also make sure he makes _you_ happy. One sided bullshit isn't a way to live."

You saluted him smartly and Corey laughed, the terse mood broken as he hauled you into a headlock (mercifully noogie-free).

…

Corbin had changed into his swimming gear(?) by the time everyone made their way back up to the blanket and umbrella, looking horrendously out of place in black cutoff jeans and a Blackcraft t-shirt.

"I told you to get a pair of trunks man!" Corey scolded as he dug through the food cooler for the sandwiches.

Baron chuckled. "I hate listening to you though. I'll be fine. This is what I usually swim in at hotels and stuff."

"Do you normally visit the hotel pools?" you asked curiously as you sat down next to him (not too close because you were dripping salt water everywhere!).

He nodded, clearing his throat. "Good cardio."

"I can't swim for a workout. Only fun." Cass said firmly. "And ain't _nobody_ makin' me."

Finn and Sami bolted past your group from the parking lot, heading for the water while whooping and tearing off their shirts. Shinsuke followed behind at a more sedate pace, stopping to sit on his own cooler beside Big Cass.

"You'd think they were six." he sighed, watching fondly as the two men played in the shallows. Asuka quickly was on the move, launching herself into the water from her spot a little ways up the beach. Clearly she had been waiting for her friends. She surfaced and waved to Sami, who grinned and started slogging his way towards her.

It was nice to have a day off.

Bayley and Big Cass had packed enough extra sandwiches in their coolers for everyone, and Finn and Apollo had brought large bags of chips. Asuka and Sami came through with the healthy option, offering neatly portioned hunks of apples as well as small, sweet strawberries. Corbin and Graves were the men of the night however, having stocked up on ice-cold beer. Baron went red when Corey started up a cheer for his safe cycling, _"especially with such precious cargo!_ "

Ravenous from your swim, you tucked into your sandwich, some strawberries and a cup full of chips quickly. Hoping against hope, you watched out of the corner of your eye as Baron carefully maneuvered himself to sit stiffly between you and Bayley. The two of you sat in silence while Bayley chattered with Enzo enthusiastically, and you finally decided to take the plunge. Maybe it was the swimsuit...maybe you were just sick of toughing it out.

"Berry?" you offered quietly, red juice making a beeline down your wrist as you picked up what looked like the nicest strawberry in the bunch.

You could have sworn you felt him jump, his hip pressing against your own as he tried to give Bayley a little more space. "Uh. Sure." Baron replied finally, leaning forward.

You held out your hand, expecting him to take the strawberry. Instead, he ducked his head and gently picked it out of your grasp with his teeth, pausing to slide his tongue boldly down your wrist to catch the juice that had dribbled. "Mmm," he murmured, eyes closed in enjoyment. "We gotta' ask where Sami gets his shit, because that's fucking delectable."

You were pretty sure you'd stop hyperventilating someday. Until then, you were content with the excited grin Bayley shot you, blushing under the attention. "We definitely have to. I don't care if we have to beat the information out of him." you agreed, popping another strawberry into your mouth.

Baron snatched the next berry up before you could, brown eyes looking surprisingly warm as he held it up to your lips. "Too bad they aren't raspberries. Stain better on your mouth and match your suit."

Yup, hyperventilating.

The two of you continued this way for the next few berries until you got to the last one. "You had a couple before I started, Slugger. I get the last one." Baron pointed out, going to take it.

"Whoa, no way!" you exclaimed, blocking his hand. "These were mine from the get-go and I was willing to share. You would repay me with insults, Mister Corbin?!"

His lips twitched at that and you were pretty sure you'd almost gotten him to laugh. Instead though, he grabbed the fruit and neatly bit off half of it, holding the larger half out to you. "A compromise, then." Baron said softly.

Mimicking his actions from earlier, you leaned forward and bit it out of his fingers. You made sure your lips pressed against his fingers, regardless of how briefly. You did a small dance of victory inside as his eyes half-lidded, and you held your breath when he licked his own fingers and gave you a smirk.

But all he did was get to his feet and tug his shirt off. Not that you minded the view. Clouds had rolled in while everyone was eating and the sun had started to set, giving the paler of the group a decent reprieve. Baron extended a hand. "Join me?" he asked, gesturing with his other hand towards the sea.

You quickly brushed the crumbs off your lap and took his hand, startled when he pulled you up flush against him. Behind you, you dimly heard Bayley gasp.

Corbin just quirked an eyebrow and tucked your hand into the crook of his elbow, leading you down to the water. "Y'know," you began over the wind, "has anyone mentioned you're a bit dramatic?"

Baron _burst_ out laughing at that, and you luxuriated in the rich, deep sound of it. "I don't know what you're talking about." he finally managed to say.

"Oh of course, naturally." you teased, happy that he seemed more comfortable with you.

…

The two of you enjoyed the water for a while, mostly just sitting in the shallows. A rallying cry from Finn brought the whole gang back down to the waves, and you spent the rest of your beach time splashing each other and having fun.

Night saw everyone packing up their coolers and umbrellas. Bayley and Graves' plan worked wonders, leaving you to ride home with Corbin on his motorcycle. Baron had gone silent a while ago, seeming out of his element again as he dropped his heavy leather jacket across your shoulders and handed you a helmet.

You put a hand on his arm as Enzo peeled out of the lot and offered him an apologetic smile. "If this is too much trouble for you, I can totally wait for Bayley to come back and get me. I"m sorry."

He shook his head, jerking the chin strap for his own helmet tight. "Nah, it's fine." Corbin climbed on to the bike and waited patiently for you to climb up behind him. When you tentatively put your hands on his shoulders, he grunted and moved them to wrap around his waist instead. "You need to hang on tight if we're gonna' outrun that rain coming. If you feel me move, move with me." he said curtly.

You tightened your grip on his midsection, fingers clasped over the zipper on his leathers. You felt him shift warily beneath you as he started the motorcycle. The engine rumbled through your body and you hummed against Corbin's back, surprised when he threw you a smirk over his shoulder. "Y'like how she purrs, huh Slugger? Just wait til' you hear her _roar_."

With that he opened the throttle and the two of you went careening out of the parking lot, heading for home.

You could feel every ripple of the powerful muscles beneath your hands as Corbin raced the rain, using his large frame to his advantage to get every ounce of maneuverability and power out of the bike. Never were you more envious of an inanimate object! You two pulled up at a stoplight and the rain hit, torrents pouring down. Baron swore under his breath, reaching back and tugging his jacket down to cover parts of your bare legs.

"It'll sting! I'm gonna' head for my place! Closer!" he explained over the noise of the engine and the rain. You nodded your head against his back to let him know you heard, curling your legs up. The light turned green and the rain became a force to be reckoned with as the bike gained speed, ice-cold and needle-like. You tucked your face down into your shoulder, squeezing your eyes shut. Just feeling when Corbin would go around corners and doing your damnedest to help when he did.

When he finally slowed you raised your eyes cautiously, greeted by the sight of a garage next to an apartment complex. Had you been a weaker human being you might have cried with relief. Corbin cut the engine and wheeled the bike inside, popping out the stand and then groaning.

"You alright, Slugger?" he asked worriedly, yanking off his helmet and leaving it to dangle on the hand grip as he half-turned to you. You gave him a thumbs up and he laughed, undoing the buckle on your helmet and getting the straps untangled. You hopped off, missing the furnace-like warmth of the bike and his body almost instantly. His jacket was sopping wet but you wrapped it tighter around yourself, shivering.

"C'mon, let's get inside." Baron said, his wet leathers creaking as he got off the bike and threw an arm around your shoulders. "I got some towels, even clean clothes! I'll let you mooch." he grinned, ducking to brush his nose against your neck. The gesture made you blush, even though you tried to ignore it.

His apartment was small, but fully furnished. He told you to stay put in front of the door and bolted off down the hall, returning in a moment with two large, fuzzy towels. "Peel the carcass off and get your ass into this soft thing." Corbin ordered, draping his leathers over a chair next to the door. He then unzipped his jeans shorts, going to slide them down as you hid your face in the towel, suddenly embarrassed.

"Slugger c'mon. You're shakin' like a leaf." he scolded your lack of motion, helping you yank the wet leather away from your skin. "There, that's better. You wrap up in that towel and I'll grab you some clothes, okay?" Corbin continued, his own towel wrapped around his waist as he beckoned you to come follow him. "Bathroom's on the right, my room on the left. You can change in either or and I'll change in whatever one you don't pick."

"You can just stay in the towel if you want. I wouldn't mind." you teased through chattering teeth.

"Then you'd have to stay in that nice fucking swimsuit of yours, and I doubt you want that." he shot right back. "You look amazing in it, and if you get a feast for your eyes I don't see why I shouldn't too."

"You say the nicest things." you retorted, feeling your heart pound as he turned to you. "But seriously. You look great in just that towel."

"And, _seriously_ ," Baron licked his lips, "I could rip that swimsuit off you or give you something else to wear. Your call."

"Oh, Bayley picked it out special for me though." The thought of him ruining the suit was somewhat distressing.

His eyes softened. "S'pose I'll make sure it escapes in the two original pieces. That is, if you actually want to do this and I'm not reading the situation wrong." Corbin abruptly looked nervous.

You smiled up at him. "I dunno', I thought I was pretty clear."

"I've never been good at..." Baron trailed off, gesturing vaguely. "Y'know."

You latched your fingers into his towel, pulling him closer. "Neither am I, Baron. No secret temptress here, I'm afraid." you sighed.

His eyebrows shot up. "Have you _seen_ yourself in a dress? I think you need to if you haven't." Baron leaned down, his hands resting on your shoulders and forehead pressed to yours. "You have no fucking idea how many times I wished you'd wear that dress for me, just so I could shove it up around your waist, tear your tights and panties and then fuck you until you can't see straight." he growled. "Then you wear _this_ little number to the beach and damn near make me split my fucking leathers."

You remembered the tense expression on his face and the way he'd placed the frigid cooler on his lap when he sat. Your eyes widened in realization. "Ah."

"Yeah. _Ah_." he echoed, rolling his hips against you. "I like you feminine. And yeah, I know how tough it is for a lot of people nowadays, its a dangerous fucking world. But if you wanna be cute in a safe place...I'm here, Slugger. I can be hard-body enough for the both of us. Even if this is only a one time thing, the offer is on the table."

"Well shit,I'd be an asshole if I said no, wouldn't I?" you asked incredulously.

Corbin grinned, cupping the back of your neck and kissing you hungrily. "Hopefully you won't." he breathed as you parted for air. You felt him twitch against you beneath the towel.

"I think someone has a kink." you teased, smirking when he shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. In one fluid motion you slid the swimsuit bottoms down your legs under your towel, ditching them in their adorable strappy glory off to the side. Baron's eyes widened gratifyingly, groaning deep in his throat when you did the same with your top.

"Alright Corbin, make me feel feminine." you challenged, hands on your hips. His mouth was on yours suddenly, completely dominant as he towered over you. You melted against him, hands finding his shoulders when he easily lifted you and placed you on the bed.

"I'm going to make you scream." he warned, unwrapping your towel and looking you over greedily. You wriggled under his scrutiny, too excited to be nervous at his words. "I'm _going_ to make you cum." he carried on, pressing a kiss to the top of your left breast and watching while your nipple peaked. "That's all I can really promise at the moment but..." Corbin paused and shoved the damp hair back out of his face, smiling at you as he peeled off his own towel. "Hopefully that'll be enough."

"Jesus Corbin." You were honestly at a loss for words, just smiling back.

Baron lowered his mouth to your right breast, tongue circling in slow rounds over your nipple while you whimpered. He gently trapped your nipple between his teeth and tugged, one hand going to work on tormenting your left breast while the other headed down your body. You trembled as his fingers brushed your thigh, bemoaning the loss of his mouth when he lifted his head to ask, "still good?"

"Yeah, please don't stop." you gasped, loving the way his face flushed, mouth somewhat slack. The light freckles across the bridge of his nose stood out, crinkling when he smiled again.

"You got it babe."

"What should I...?" you trailed off as his hand covered your mound.

Baron raised his head to kiss you _hard_ , fingers tracing small circles near your soaking core. "You don't get to do _anything_. This is for being a fucking tease." he growled, thrusting into you rapidly with two fingers. He couldn't stifle a groan once he realized how wet you were, the noise tearing out of him helplessly. " _Fuck_."

He sat back on his knees, gently rubbing his thumb against your clit as he began curling his fingers inside of you. You whimpered, hands scrabbling across the sheets for something to grab when he straightened up. "How you feel, babe?" Baron asked softly. "This still good?"

You gasped _something_ , you weren't sure what. Baron raised an eyebrow at you ( _fuck you and your fucking looks!_ you thought exasperatedly), his free hand moving to tap on his stomach over his cock. "You want?" he teased, giving himself a lazy stroke.

"Y- _yes!_ " Your reply hitched when his thumb moved in _just_ the right way. You almost came on the spot, panting and arching off the bed. His hand was abruptly gone and you couldn't help the needy whine that came out of you.

"That was close, huh?" Baron asked, looking like he was enjoying himself a little _too_ much as he methodically licked his fingers clean. "You're not cumming _yet_ ,babe. You will though." His grin promised nothing but trouble. "Just have to make sure you learned your lesson. You _have_ been teasin' me for a while, you know."

"Not intentionally!" you protested, desperation making words tumble out of your mouth. "If I've been teasing you, what have you been doing to _me_ , huh? Graves passed along some of the stuff you've said about me, you _must_ have known that!"

"Oh?" Corbin feigned disinterest, "what did he say I said? Anything good?" He moved between your legs, hooking your knees up over his shoulders. "Did he say anything about me wanting to _rail_ you?" he snarled, leaning forwards over you and pressing his mouth to yours. His cock slid over your cunt with the motion. "Did he say something about me wanting to get you off again and again and _again_ until you can't fucking take it anymore? Did he tell you about how I want to fuck you in that dress and in those tight fucking jeans you have and in your ring gear and _in_ and _out_ of any other _fucking_ thing that you wear because, 'hey I think I like you a little bit more than a friend and I hope you feel the same'?" he murmured hotly against your ear, making you shake under him.

"Well...well no. He just. You liked my dress and he told me." you admitted, feeling a little embarrassed. Baron moved his cock deliberately this time, like a reward for your honesty. "I kind of wish he'd told me some of that stuff though."

"I _never_ told him any of the other things." Corbin said fiercely, planting a hand on either side of your head and slowly, _slowly_ sliding his cock into you. Your fingers clenched into his shoulders as he came to a stop, dropping his head to rest in the hollow of your throat. "God _damn_." Baron groaned, breath washing over your skin and making you feel even hotter. "You have no idea," he panted, "you have no fucking clue..."

"So stop _talking_ and start fucking me." you demanded, squeaking when he looked up at you through his hair and grinned, snapping his hips into yours hard enough to scoot you up the bed. The pain spiked your arousal and you yelped, somewhat surprised at your body's enthusiastic reaction.

"Whatever you want, babe."

The smirk was wiped off his mouth when you carded your fingers into his hair and tugged it back from his face, a shudder rippling through his whole body and a breathless _oh babe_ escaping him. His thrusts deepened; the pace he set was punishing but so, _so_ good. You were pretty sure you'd have bruises on the insides of your thighs but you couldn't bring yourself to care.

You barely had the breath to moan as he licked up your neck, biting and then sucking on a spot right beneath your jaw. "You like this, huh? You like when I fuck you like this?" he growled. "All rough and deep like you _fuckin'_ need it, right? I know you won't fuckin' break. I know you're strong enough for me."

You cried out at a particularly harsh thrust, loving the way it sent a sweet thrum of pain through your body. "Baron I-!" Your voice cracked as you started to cum, Baron groaning against your ear and fucking you through it with shallow, careful strokes. You scratched your fingernails down his back and he arched, shuddering when you mumbled an apology.

"That was the fucking hottest shit I've ever seen." he gasped, tilting his head to look down where your bodies joined. "Fuck. _Fuck_."

"Cum for me?" you asked, hands traveling up his arms to rest on his shoulders. "Please?"

He shook his head, snarling between his teeth as he tucked his hands beneath your back and lifted you so you ended up half-off the bed. "Not unless you put in some _effort_ , tease."

Your eyes narrowed and you huffed out a breath. Baron looked confused, then almost apologetic for a split second before you started to move. Once you did though, his head lolled back and he tightly gripped your hips, forcing you down onto him harder. "Just like that babe, just like that." Corbin encouraged, practically begging. "You're so fucking _good_ babe. Holy shit."

"This enough effort, Baron?" you taunted, making him bend down over you and press his mouth to yours.

"Holy _fuck_." he groaned, eyes wide in the low light of the bedroom as he just took in how you moved beneath him. You smiled up at him, placing your hands carefully back on his shoulders and then raking them down his back again. He came undone at that, a satisfied moan ripping from him as he spilled into you. " _God_ dammit." Baron crumpled over you, one arm taking on all the work of keeping him from crushing you outright as he sighed.

"Wow." you said softly, making him laugh as he pulled out of you and flopped onto his back. "Let's not wait so long next time. If there is a next time."

"Are you... _obviously_ there's going to be a next time!" Baron sputtered, grabbing your arm and pulling you to straddle him. "If I have my fucking way you won't have to wait too long, either."

* * *

 **AN:** Happy Fourth Of July everyone! Thank you for reading!


End file.
